When Everything Goes Wrong
by AmazingGraceY
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy was accidentally Sorted into Gryffindor? What if he became friends with the Trio? What if his House changed him, and he didn't grow up to be such a bully? And what would his father think?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'll upload the next chapter in two days.**

~Draco~

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco strode forwards to the little stool and sat down, plopping the Sorting Hat onto his head. It dropped down over his eyes, blocking his vision. He smiled in the dark.

 _I'll be in Slytherin,_ he thought happily. _Just like the rest of my family. I shouldn't worry. Slytherin is where I belong._

"Are you sure?" said a small voice into his ear. "I think that maybe-"

 _I want to be in Slytherin._ Draco thought firmly. _Slytherin._

"No." answered the Hat. "I see courage in you . . . I want you to go to GRYFFINDOR!"

The Sorting Hat yelled that last word to the entire hall. There was a gasp from both the Slytherin and Gryffindor table.

"A Malfoy . . . in _Gryffindor?!_ "

"Draco Malfoy belongs to us!"

"He must be the first in _years_. . ."

Shocked, Draco lifted the hat from his head. _Gryffindor? GRYFFINDOR?!_ His father was going to be so disappointed . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am pretending that Draco and Harry didn't meet in Diagon Alley, or on the train. Makes things easier.**

 **AN: I weaved a bit of symbolism into this post! Tell me in the reviews if you spot it!**

Chapter 2

Draco~

The Sorting ended. Draco was sitting next to a ginger boy with freckles and a black-haired boy with glasses. They seemed familiar.

"Welcome!" Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, got to his feet. Draco had heard many bad things about the man. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!"

 _Dumbledore's an idiot,_ Lucius had said. _A Muggle-loving idiot. He's ruined the school._

Draco pushed the thought away.

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

The glasses-clad boy turned to the nearest prefect, also a ginger. Maybe the two gingers were related. "Is he ― a bit mad?" he asked, uncertainty in his eyes. Draco smirked inwardly at the uncertainty, but then his eyes traveled farther up the boy's face, to his forehead. He spotted a lightning-shaped scar.

Suddenly, it hit him exactly who the boy in glasses was.

The legend. The boy who destroyed the most powerful Dark Lord of all time, _as a baby._

Draco was sitting next to Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

Before Draco could fully process this, the golden plates in front of him suddenly filled with food, startling him a bit. He watched as next to him, Harry Potter's mouth dropped open. He must have been raised somewhere poor, Draco decided. At home in Malfoy Manor, Draco had access to rich food all the time. His eyes drifted regretfully over to the Slytherin table. He should be there, where he was supposed to be. He shouldn't be sitting with the Gryffindors. He stared longingly for a while, until he was shaken out of his thoughts by the legend sitting next to him.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter," he said tentatively to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy." he stuck out his hand.

The Boy Who Lived took his hand and shook it. "I'm glad you're not staring at me with your mouth wide open like everyone else!"

Draco laughed. "I _have_ heard of you, though."

 _I'm talking and laughing at the wrong table,_ said a voice in his head. _I shouldn't be making friends with Gryffindors._

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley," said the ginger-haired boy. _Weasley?! Aren't the Weasleys blood traitors? Merlin's beard, my father's going to be MAD when he finds out whom I'm making friends with._

"I'm Draco Malfoy," replied Draco. How in the Wizarding world had he gotten into this?

 **Yet another AN: Yes, I know, Draco's a bit OOC. But not getting the House you wanted would change your personality a bit, don't you think? You'd be too shocked and disappointed to be stuck-up.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Ron~

Malfoy? Malfoy?!

Had the boy sitting one person away from him just introduced himself as a MALFOY?

But . . . how had he gotten into Gryffindor? His family had been Slytherin for generations! And not to mention that the Malfoys _hated_ the Weasleys! Ron had to calm himself before responding.

"Nice―nice to meet you." he could tell that Malfoy―er, Draco―was feeling the same way. They stared awkwardly at each other for a few moments.

Suddenly, Harry clapped a hand to his forehead. "Ouch!"

"What is it?" Draco and Percy asked at the same time.

"N-nothing," stammered Harry. Ron frowned.

After Dumbledore's speech and the Hogwarts song (in which Ron's brothers sang a funeral song to), Percy rounded up all of the Gryffindor first years to follow him. Ron, Harry, and Draco walked together, talking. Ron noticed that Draco seemed much less confident before he had put the Hat on. He spoke less, too.

"The Muggles I lived with were horrible. They locked me up in a closet, and their son Dudley was always taunting me. They blamed me whenever something went wrong!"

"Yeah, don't you like wizards so much better? Magic is might."

Ron sighed inwardly. _Of course he has blood prejudice_ , he thought. _Of course_.

 **Please review! And follow if you haven't already!**

 **I'm posting in very short chapters because I've found that most people like relatively frequent updates, and a lot of people are too busy to sit down and read something very long. My story is a bit more on-the-go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't posted! This month was National Novel Writing Month, so I spent most of my energy on my novel. Also, please tell me in the reviews if you want Dramione, Drarry, or some other ship. I already have a request, but I want a variety of opinions on this. Thanks!**

Chapter 4

~Harry~

Harry lay in his new bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that he had made his first friends! Ron Weasley seemed alright. So did Draco Malfoy.

But something seemed _wrong_ between the two of them.

Harry recalled the way they had looked at each other. Had they known each other beforehand? Had they had some sort of dispute? And why had Draco kept on staring at the Slytherin table?

Harry drifted off to sleep, wondering about his friends and happy about his new home.

Or not?

Professor Quirrel's turban felt tight on his head. It was talking to him, saying that he should transfer to Slytherin immediately. Harry refused, telling the turban he didn't want to; it got heavier and heavier; Harry struggled, trying to pull it off but it squeezed his head painfully . . . and there were his friends, trying to help him but unable to reach, and then they turned into Snape, the hook-nosed teacher, whose laugh chilled cold and high . . . a burst of green light left Harry awake, sweating and shaking . . .

But then Harry fell asleep again, forgetting the dream completely.

As time passed, Harry started to suspect that Draco was getting these dreams, too. When Draco was sleeping, he'd always mutter something about Slytherin. Harry couldn't remember Draco being Sorted, so maybe Draco had argued with the hat, too? Maybe Draco had wanted to be in Gryffindor even though the Sorting Hat wanted him in Slytherin. Whenever Harry asked him about it, though, his friend would turn red.

And even more strange, he got so much attention from the Slytherins! Harry, of course, got attention from everyone, but even without Harry around, Draco would stare at the Slytherins and they would stare back.

Harry really didn't know much about his new friend. He didn't know Draco's dark past, and not just growing up with a Death Eater as a father. He didn't know Draco's thoughts or feelings. And he didn't know that the mistake the hat made would change everything for his friend.


End file.
